New Magic Remake
by Magic Crystal
Summary: What if there was a new type of magic that survived the 400 years since the Immortals were locked away? What if one of the shamans who was there was still alive? Rated T for right now.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce

Chapter 1

Alan of Pirates Swoop

I was tired, up for the whole day healing people and then up for the better part of the night out gathering herbs to help said sick people. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. But of course I could not, someone just had to be coming here to New Hope and the soldiers just so happen to slip on the boulders that protected us and break their leg.

How did I know this, well Tobe was pounding on my door just as the sun started to rise up to wake me. I had just fallen asleep too but I guess when work comes calling you have to get up and go.

"Lady Kay are you coming?" Tobe asked once more, I had forgotten he was still there. With a small sigh I stretched and left my nice just warmed bed and crossed to where I had my cape hanging up. Wrapping it around my shoulders I pulled up the hood making sure that it would protect my eyes from the suns glare before I opened the door and smiled at him.

He smiled back but it quickly vanished, and I could tell that he ran here from where the person was hurt because was still panting even though he probably stood at my door step for a good minute or two.

_'Lead the way'_ I signed to him. He took off running and I ran after him, he had to slow down a few times for me to catch up but that was because his legs were longer than mine so he could take longer and quicker strides.

Now you may be wondering why I was signing things instead of speaking, and the simple answer to that was because I had yet to master the language here. I could understand what they were saying but to form the words I was still working on it. I knew a few but it was not enough to physically hold a conversation with anyone.

_'Do we know who it is at all?'_ I signed once again as he slowed down to a walk once we passed the gates.

"Alan of Pirates Swoop" was the quick reply as he took some more deep breaths.

_'How much farther?'_ I asked we were almost half way down the path now, and it was the top half that was more slippery then the bottom, it was winter and snow had just started falling which meant that the ice was already starting to form.

"Were here" was all that Tobe said as he pointed to a group of people that were huddled around in a circle not sure on what to do. Really, you would think that if someone was a solider they would know what to do when someone was hurt, but apparently not.

I had to push though some of the men there, which earned me a few 'heys' and glairs but I was not here to play nice._ 'Tobe get them to move him to my home'_ I signed once I was able to check to see if Alan was still breathing, which he was but it was labored so I knew that he was in a lot of pain. I could faintly hear Tobe instruct some of the men to carry Alan back but I just ignored them even as their hands came into my view and started to lift him up.

"Can't you do nothin' about his pain?" one man asked when he seen Alan bite his lip and try his hardest to keep from crying out. I just glared at the speaker which startled him a little, and I knew why. Even though the hood was giving some shade to my eyes it would not hide them completely and what he seen was a black rimed white iris. It would make almost anyone freak out, they used to be a very dark brown but many years ago they lost their color. At least it shut the man up as the group of us headed back towards New Haven.

"Lady, why not use one of your smelling salts?" Tobe asked as he held the reins to two horses, one that belonged to Alan and one that I assumed belonged to one of the soldiers that helped carry Alan.

_'I could, but he can also live with the pain for a few minutes more.' _

"Who made you mad now?" Tobe asked and even though he sounded a bit mad he was smiling.

_'He did, you woke me up because he just had to fall, its not my fault he can't ride a horse'_ I was smiling I knew because his grew bigger.

Both of us walked in silence and I would hear the men whispering around me and I looked up to see who it was and it was the same man that yelled at me before. When we made eye contact he quickly looked away trying to act innocent, I am willing to make a bet that he was telling the others about my strange eyes. Great more people to point and stare at me.

_'I am going ahead to get things set up, let the men know where to put their horses and also where to bring Alan'_

"Alright Lady" Tobe said with a smile as I ran off ahead of the men. It did not take long for me to get to my hut and I did not pause to catch my breath but went straight to the fire and held one hand over top of it as it glowed a faint white. My left hand I held up to where my palm was facing the wood that was already burnt to ashes, slowly I started to move my raised hand towards the left going in a small circle. I kept my eyes trained on the wood as I watched it slowly go backwards in time. It was amusing watching logs reform and be on fire, why waste fire wood when you can just reverse time and use the same stuff over and over again.

When the fire had reached the point to where it was in its peak I stopped and dusted off my hands. Just in time to, because someone just knocked on my door. Opening it I ignored the trio that carried Alan and instead pointed to the only bed, looks like I will not be sleeping again. It was amusing watching them try to still hold onto Alan and also fit though the doorway, but once they finally made it they laid him down gently on the bed.

_'Get them out of here Tobe'_ I signed to him before I went to my counter and mixed some hot water with a blue powder that I had laying on the counter.

"Why does she" there was a pause and I looked over to see it was Alan to was talking his face was covered in sweat and he was talking though clenched teeth. "Not speak?"

Tobe gave me a questioning glance at me and I in turn gave him a small tilt of my head giving him my permission to tell.

"She came to us like this Sir Knight, about a week ago. She knows some words but not enough to really communicate."

"Makes sense" Alan said with a small chuckle before he winced and held onto his side. I in turn rolled my eyes and passed him the cup of steaming liquid and mimed for him to drink. Which he did.

"God can no healer make anything good tasting?" he said as handed me back the empty cup and laid his head on the pillow and almost instantly his eyes started to close.

I just waited watching him as he tried to fight the drowsiness; he tried really hard but could lost in the head. Fifteen seconds this time, it was getting quicker to knock someone out. Stretching I turned to Tobe and raised one eye brow up at him and he just sighed, a look of defeat crossing his face.

"Just this once please?" Tobe asked placing both his hands together as he tried to give me the puppy dog look. This did not help his cause because I just pointed to the door.

"Alright fine" He said the look of defeat on his face again. "One day I will be able to stay that there will be nothing you can do to stop me and you know it."

I just smiled and waited before him to leave and close the door before I turned my attention back to Alan who was lightly snoring on the bed.

Time to get to work I guess.

* * *

A/N There you have it the first chapter re-made for New Magic :) Hope you enjoy. Orginal is loaded up if you want to read it to compare.


End file.
